Pages Of Our Story
by curiousdreamer21
Summary: This will either be oneshots of HarryxLuna or a story not sure yet. Follow the friendship and bond between Harry and Luna as it changes over time into something even more beautiful. Here are pages from their story, take a peek.
1. Chapter 1: Friends Like Marbles

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and wonderful ideas from the books. **

_(This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please let me know what you think and __**REVIEW**__!)_

**Friends Like Marbles**

The library was always meant to be a place where students studied quietly and spoke to each other in hushed tones. Paired with concentration and focus, students usually ended up hating the library. The soft giggles of the young teenagers would make one question whether or not they were really in a library, neither of them seemed to notice or care. The pale young girl with scraggly long blonde hair was holding her stomach trying not to fall over in laughter. The boy-who-lived, wasn't in any better shape. He was trying to hold up a finger to tell her to quiet down.

The two would somehow end up spending time together on the odd occasion, away from his friends and she unfortunately had none as she claimed. Ron and Hermione were great to be around, never judged him and were always by his side. Luna though, being around her made him see and understand things and about himself as well that he would have never thought to do so on his own. Other students were always calling her 'Loony' and making fun of her, all because she was different. Yet, that was what Harry truly admired about her. She was so different and willing to embrace it. In a school and society where people were always trying to fit in, Luna Lovegood never cared to be like others. The only person she was true to was herself.

Sharp solid clacks against the smooth floor couldn't even bring the two out of their own little bubble. "Well, if it isn't Potter and Loony. Don't tell me you've lost your marbles too" sneered Draco Malfoy. His clothes all prim and proper, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, the platinum blonde was staring down at the two sitting on the floor in disgust. Upon noticing his presence, Harry tensed up. Luna on the other hand looked up slowly, her lashes fluttering slowly as she blinked a few times. Her face scrunched into a quizzical expression as she thought over what Draco said for a minute.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you lost your marbles. I would have helped you look for them. I seem to lose or misplace my belongings all the time. I don't always find them but I can always help you find your things. Marbles, yes they're quite tricky. But they make such good friends, always trying to find another one, never wanting to be alone. We should all be like marbles" she beamed up at Draco. The Slytherins just stared at her like she grew another head. Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing at what she said, but it was really the reaction she got that was so amusing. He could always expect Luna to come up with the most unique perspectives.

"If I stay around you any longer they'll have me admitted!" Shaking his head at her in disdain, Draco huffed in annoyance and strode off muttering about lunatics and how they shouldn't be allowed in the school. "Poor Draco, he's infested with Wrackspurts and doesn't even know it" Luna shook her head feeling nothing but sympathy for him. Harry looked over at her, "how do you do it Luna...don't you ever get angry at people for treating you that way?" It was a question he had wondered about so many times before, how on earth did she put up with it all.

"Oh Harry," she sighed dreamily, her signature surreal smile on her lips. "It's clear that he's got too many Wrackspurts making his mind all fuzzy, it would be mean to blame him" she explained in her calm voice as if telling him a bed time story. "My mother always said that other people do or say hurtful things because they just want someone to talk to" she shrugged. He had never heard her say something that serious, yet coming from her it sounded like a nursery rhyme. "Now, you lost that bet so I'm still waiting for my pudding" the Ravenclaw pointed out.

It could have been the way her hair was askew framing her face in just the right way, or maybe it was how her eyes would look blue yet grey at the same time. Harry would blame the lighting. No, it wasn't any of that. It was the supposed Wrackspurts she was always talking about. He didn't exactly believe her, but he didn't have a reason not to either. Hearing her talk about it so passionately, he was sure they existed somewhere. "Instead of pudding how about we go to Hogsmeade this weekend and I'll get you a butterbeer and some sweets" he offered immediately regretting it. She was going to say no or worse laugh at him, but before he could say anything else "of course Harry, I'd love that" smiled the Ravenclaw forcing one on his lips too.


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping This Life Growing

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not J.K Rowling , therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and wonderful ideas from the books. **

_(This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please let me know what you think and __**REVIEW**__!)_

**Keep This Life Growing**

The warmth of the afternoon sun was nothing compared to what Harry was feeling internally at having Luna by his side, it wasn't quite enough to get his mind completely off everything else, especially the DADA meetings but he felt like he could breathe again. It wasn't that hard to remember to breathe, but way too often Harry felt like he was suffocating and strangled by a pair of invisible hands. "Look Harry", her soft ethereal voice shattered his trailing thoughts. The pair had been walking around Hogsmeade for awhile now and were on their way to grab a butterbeer and something to eat at The Three Broomsticks. The boy-who-lived looked to the left, then the right. There was nothing in particular that stood out to him, and knowing Luna it could have been anything. "Um...what am I looking at?"he questioned knowing how stupid he sounded. Then again around Luna Lovegood, everyone sounded like they didn't know what was going on.

Leaning into his side, she shoved him gently to the side until the stopped by a pot of some kind of plant on the ground. She was staring down at it, like it was a lost puppy. He didn't know how to react or what to say, so he waited instead for her to explain herself. Harry found that if you had the patience to wait a bit longer Luna would come around to explaining herself if she thought you didn't understand. And when she did, it was never in a patronizing manner, always as an equal simply informing the other. "It's all alone, isn't that just horrible Harry? Why would anyone leave such a beautiful plant out here?" As she bent down to pick up the almost broken pot, he stared at the weird looking plant. Harry had no idea what it was. It looked like a semi thick green plant with bulbous green little buds all over it.

"I don't know Luna, I guess whoever used to own it didn't want it anymore." The instant he had said that she stared up at him like he had wounded a puppy. It might have just been him being slightly delusional but he could have sworn her large beautiful captivating eyes seemed watery. "That's not right. You don't just throw away a life because you don't want it around anymore. What if people did that to each other "she spoke slowly looking down at the plant with what looked like heartfelt empathy. Harry didn't know why it upset her so much; he had never really seen her look this bothered before. All he knew was that he never wanted to see her like this again, it literally darkened his entire being. Being around her felt like there was always light shining on or around him, but now he could feel her sadness tumble over into him.

Kneeling down he wrapped his arm around her shoulder nervously. His voice was low and soft, but his words were nothing but firm and assuring. "We can give it a home Luna" he smiled at her. The next thing he knew, she flung her arms around him almost tackling him to the ground. Her sudden action made him chuckle and hearing how elated she sounded it brought back the light, gone was the darkness that clouded over him. "I promise we'll take good care of it" he nodded, even if he didn't know what it was. Hopefully it wasn't a harmful plant. Harry knew that Luna would know exactly what it was. "Of course we will Harry, we can water it, and make sure it has enough fresh air and sunlight. We are going to keep this life growing" she touched his cheek softly as her thumb smoothly caressed his cheekbone.

Harry had to stop and mentally chide himself for the thoughts running rampant in his mind at her simple touch. He didn't want her to think he was just like every other guy, of course in the back of his mind where his subconscious rested Harry knew Luna wouldn't make such assumptions like most girls. Regardless, he stilled himself from leaning forward an inch. His eyes were fixated on her lips, everything about her was so captivating and demanding, needing his complete undivided attention all the time. Shaking his head he nodded "we definitely will Luna. I guess you should keep it since you probably know what it is. We'll have to sneak it back in" he informed her. Luna smiled at him softly, that one that he had come to learn meant 'you're being silly'. "No, I think you should keep it with you. You've both been through a lot and I think it'll feel safer with you." Harry stared at her stunned; she truly understood him and knew what he was experiencing even though he rarely talked about it. Looking down at the plant a boyish grin played across his lips. "I think we'll be great friends" he chuckled, picking up the plant.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**-

There is a link in my profile to the plant they discover.

Edited-

Thank you for the review 'lovewar66', 'maya' and Guest.

I will definitely be adding more soon, I will try to write once a week and I'm glad you guys appreciate the emphasis on Luna's personality.


	3. Chapter 3: Around the Lake

Disclaimer: I am definitely not J.K Rowling , therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and wonderful ideas from the books.

_(This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please let me know what you think and__REVIEW__!)_

**Around the Lake**

Was it going to be a flower, or would it just stay like this weird green bulbous plant, Harry stared at it trying to decipher what it was while Luna was watering it. She didn't seem inclined to tell him what it was they were growing but Harry didn't seem to mind. They had decided to plant it outside instead of trying to keep it in their dorm, the-boy-who-lived wanted Luna to see it grow, and after all she was the one who had saved it from its misery. Luna had picked the spot to plant it, seeing as how he really couldn't think of anywhere. The Ravenclaw seemed to know of a lot of hidden and isolated places, he wasn't all that surprised yet reflecting back on why she knew of them made him angry. Not at her, but at her peers who were always pushing her away to such places. If she felt more comfortable in her dorm, Luna wouldn't have to find somewhere to be alone.

Standing up and dusting her hands off, Luna Lovegood smiled down at the plant serenely. She couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction when he finally saw what the plant would grow into. Leaning into his side they both looked down at their growing plant like proud parents. Who knew it would take consistent care to make sure it would grow, Harry had assumed it would grow just like all the other plants and trees around but apparently he was wrong. It had gone without any water or proper soil for so long that it was close to dying when they found it, according to Neville. Luna had made sure Neville didn't tell Harry what it was either. A faint humming could be heard, he didn't have to turn around to know that it was none other than Luna. A lullaby she had informed him once when he asked, it wasn't any song or tune he knew. Harry had come to the conclusion that she had made one up; of course it would be Luna who would make up a lullaby. It was her way of putting the plant to sleep, because according to her it needed sleep too.

"Didn't you want to go down to the lake?" Throughout the day she had mentioned it a few times, when he saw her in between classes, at lunch and on' their way to see the plant. Ron and Hermione were both sceptical at first about having Luna around so much but they were slowly warming up to it. Ginny seemed torn between having her friend around more often yet, seeing Luna with Harry was upsetting to say the least. The female Weasley was trying to keep her emotions in check around her brother and his friends; she didn't want Harry to think she was a monster. "Of course I want to go!"she squealed, rather uncharacteristic of her if you didn't know her well. Most people only saw the calm and serene Luna, they weren't lucky enough to see her truly happy, it always brought a warm smile to Harry's lips. "Race you there" she stated nonchalantly and started running down towards the lake. Waiting a few minutes, caught up in the enthralling sight of her long bleach blonde hair cascading behind her in the wind, Harry shook his head at himself and ran after her.

Speeding up a little he caught up with her in no time. Luna was sure Harry would bypass her any moment but was startled to find a pair of firm and sturdy arms around her waist. Reaching out for a snitch and all that practice on the Quidditch field, not to mention all the running around he did on a regular basis built up Harry's frame from lanky to lean. "Harry!" she giggled as he spun her around, laughing himself. "This is cheating Harry, I didn't take you for a cheater!" Her cheeks had a faint flushed pink tinge and her eyes glowed brightly against the afternoon sun. Harry was curious about how she would react if he pushed it just a bit further so he swung her until he was holding her up bridal style. "This isn't cheating Luna." He gave her a pitifully stern look, it only served to make her laugh out loud. Her laughter was so hearty and carefree, infectious really to the point where he couldn't help but join in her laughter as well. Once they reached the lake shore, he still hadn't put her down. "Shall I throw you in?" he asked with a wicked grin. "No, don't do that Harry" she clung to him a bit tighter.

"But I thought you loved getting into the lake, don't tell me you just don't like getting thrown in, that's very biased Luna" he playfully scolded her. Luna wasn't heavy but for someone his age, holding her up for this long was probably something most students his age couldn't manage. The sun was slowly starting to set, painting the sky with hues of pinks, oranges and purples. With a mischievous smile, Harry placed her down on her feet. Luna's palms pressed against his chest and arm to steady herself for a moment. "How kind of you Harry , transporting me from where I was to here. If I ever need your services again can I call on you?" They both fell into a melodious fit of laughter.

"Seriously Harry, what if I want to go all around the lake, think you can do that?" The question didn't faze him or take long for him to answer at all, "Luna I'd carry you around the world if it's what you really wanted." His words slipped out far too easily and without much thought, berating himself for saying something so stupid, Harry was turning his gaze towards the lake so he wouldn't have to face her. How embarrassing. Her scent and presence closer to his body permeated his senses before her soft lips placed a light kiss on his cheek. So caught up overanalyzing his words he hadn't even noticed her lean in closer. "I think travelling around the lake with you will do for now" she smiled. The pair didn't realize their fingers had found each other's and intertwined as the brown haired boy mentally mulled over why she had done that, his mind racing with a million thoughts but the one lingering around the most was 'I really hope she'll do that again'. The blonde haired girl was still stunned someone would want to travel the world with her. Nobody except her father had confessed to liking her enough to be around her that often. The thought was heart-warming, and for the first time in a long time, both of them felt like they belonged around someone else.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, I sent my laptop in for repair and won't be getting it back for 2 weeks. Thanks to everyone who has patiently been waiting. I'll try to have up chapters more often.

As you can see my chapters for this story still seem a bit oneshot-ish, I think it works and I'm slowly trying to create something here. Any suggestions is always welcome, let me know what you think works or doesn't.

I never have a certain length in mind I just write away, and so this one is a bit longer than the last two, hope that makes up for the gap in between chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Roaring Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and wonderful ideas from the books.**

**_(This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please let me know what you think and__REVIEW__!)_**

**Roaring Ravenclaw**

Most of the students were focused on studying and preparing for the upcoming exams. With only a couple of weeks left, the professors were starting to pile on the work load and it was more than anyone could handle. Of course Hermione Granger was always on top of it all, hounding on Harry and Ron to focus more but the boys were rather distracted with the game in a few hours. The trio were seated on couches in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione walking backing and forth reading out loud from a textbook as the other two chattered on about the other players from Slytherin. Without even stopping to look away from her book "you two haven't even started on revisions for the early chapters yet!" Shaking her head at them she flicked her wand as a few books hurled at their head. "Ow! Hermione! That hurt." The boys complained. Harry rubbed his shoulder thankfully ducking in time but Ron was left almost whimpering as he rubbed his head.

The trio continued on that way for a few hours, with Hermione's failed attempt at trying to get the boys to study leaving only physically inflicted pain before their big game. "I'llmeetyoudownthere"Harry quickly muttered and dashed out the door before his friends could say anything. Ron stared awkwardly, with a shrug of his shoulders throwing his hands up in defeat the redhead stood up to grab a chocolate frog off the table beside him and put on his quidditch robes. Hermione stared at the exit Harry had taken, stunned for a lack of words. Something was up with him lately and she had a huge feeling it had a lot to do with a certain straggly, platinum blonde Ravenclaw.

Harry rushed towards 'their plant' slipping his quidditch robe on and fumbling in the process. Before he was within a few feet of their memorable place, from the distance he could see a familiar sight that had others laughing. The-boy-who-lived broke out into a wide smile, Luna could easily be mistaken for a Gryffindor and it wasn't just because of the headgear she had on at the moment. With each step he took closer towards her, Harry thought back to her bravery, courage and how genuinely noble she was. Luna was never one to stand up for herself when others belittled her, mostly because she chose to ignore them yet he knew it bothered her. The way her lashes would slowly meet as she blinked with a forlorn expression was something he had picked up. If Harry had his way he would make sure she never looked like that again. For someone who didn't stand up for herself, she sure knew how to tell people off when they were attacking someone she cared about. "Luna, I'm glad I caught you in time" beamed Harry.

Whirling around with a radiant smile enhancing her already beautiful face, Luna gave him a glazed over forlorn look of something he couldn't decipher then said "were we playing hide and seek or tag?" Harry blinked once for a mere second or two before doubling over with laughter. Luna only gave him a puzzled expression. Reaching for his hand she pulled him over to their plant and he was only too happy to oblige. "Look," pointing down at it Harry had to kneel a bit to see what she was talking about. "I can't believe it's actually changed at all, I didn't think it would." He was still fascinated by the plant; it was just a small green spikey looking thing, now it was something else. The spikes were still there for the most part but there was a bulbous bud. That's when he made the connection, a bud means it's a flower. "What kind of flower is it?" he asked her in excitement to which she only shook her head. She had said it several times before "just wait and watch, it'll be something special and well worth it."

Standing up his fingers easily found hers like second nature, intertwining and clasping softly. It had become something both of them had started to do without even thinking about it. The only time they realized it was happening was if someone else pointed it out. Hermione and Ron's blank stares and attempt to look elsewhere always gave it away to Harry. Luna either never picked up on that or didn't care. Harry had promised Luna he would meet her before the game, he didn't even have to ask if she'd be wearing the head dress. She was Luna, of course she would. It gave him a certain sense of pride and warmth knowing she would be out there in the stands watching him. The whole crowd would, but Luna wasn't just anybody and everybody, she was unique and different. There was so much about her that others failed to see. The duo soon reached the field and Harry bid goodbye, just before he left Luna quickly pecked him on the cheek along with a goodluck.

Throughout the game, Harry wasn't entirely focused on the snitch like he should have been. Whenever he got close to the stands near where Luna was he would look over for the briefest moment. Harry had caught sight of Luna as soon as she had been seated before the games began. The score left the Slytherins in the lead with only ten minutes left. It had started raining, at first just spitting but now it was starting to rain harder making it difficult for him to see with his glasses. Seeing Draco Malfoy veer towards the left, the boy-who-lived followed him hoping he was on the right track. It was a trick, Harry ran right into the Chasers but managed to swerve avoiding them just in time. A loud roar cut through the sound of the crowd and rain. Instantly turning to his right he saw Luna and the lion on her head roaring to life. She looked straight at him then her eyes drifted above his head. On gut instinct Harry's entire body stilled and only his hand reached up. Tilting his head upwards he saw the snitch hovering around. With one quick movement of the wrist he caught the snitch. The crowd went crazy as the banners all turned red and gold.

The teams were all retreating to changing rooms, Slytherin players were left arguing while Gryffindor was celebrating. Everyone wanted to Harry there join in on the festivities but he only wanted to see one person, to thank her. Without Luna he wouldn't have caught that snitch and the team wouldn't have won. It wasn't easy to make up an excuse and get away from all of them, especially Ron who was baffled. Somehow he sneaked away and headed towards their plant hoping she would be there. If not he would try the lake which wasn't too far from it. Thankfully as he made his way over there Harry saw her coming back from the lake, treading up to their place. She had gotten rid of her head dress and Harry had cleaned up, even grabbed a few chocolate frogs from the common room. Handing one to her "thanks" smiled the boy who lived. "I couldn't have done it without you Luna. It's because of you that we won today. You know that right?" Luna held up a lithe finger against his lips earning his silence immediately. Shaking her head from side to side she leaned forward closing the space between them and wrapped her other free hand around his neck.

"Harry Potter, you won because of you, nobody else. So own up to it. Even if I had helped I think you were destined to win, the snitch was right above you after all." Her dreamy voice floated like a breeze to his ear, he wanted it to be closer, he wanted more. "I'm not done" she continued noticing he was about ready to say something. "I didn't tell you this before the game, but I had decided to give you a gift if you won today's game which I knew you would. Do you want it now?" Harry didn't know what to say so instead he nodded. "Good, it'd be a waste not to give it to you." Sliding her finger down from his lips Luna leaned in until their noses were touching and pressed her lips lightly against his. Harry found himself surprised and alarmed yet his reaction was instantaneous; his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer if that was possible. It was such a chaste kiss. Luna pulled away smiling up at him, Harry had never seen her smile like that before it was almost a lopsided smirk. "You deserved it so own up to it."

"I will." He didn't need any more encouragement, raising one hand up to her lustrous hair he tilted her head and kissed her again. This time it wasn't just a soft kiss, it was one full of passion and warmth that permeated all of his sense, one of discovery, exploration and curiosity as well. It felt like fireworks went off in his mind and Luna was experiencing something similar enough. Moaning into his lips Luna could feel the rhythm of her entire body hum in accordance with Harry's. Neither of them noticed but the plant had taken on a faint glow as it fed off the natural emotions radiating off the two. Pulling away from each other for a moment of much needed air Harry rested his forehead against hers, a smile like the kind nobody had ever seen before on him etched in his features as he gazed into her eyes. "You're my roaring ravenclaw." Luna smiled and nodded.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

So 3 things.

1) Finally got my laptop back but I've been a bit busy and had a bit of a hard time getting words out of my thoughts, so here's a new chapter. Finally!

2) I've been told by someone who reviewed this story critically that I should maybe write differently. As in change the writing style by separating the dialogue from the rest of the writing, instead of bulking it up into one big paragraph. This is the way I'm used to writing so I'm going to continue with it and try to change it for my next story. If anyone has anything about that they'd like to tell me, I'd love to hear it.

3) I know it's a lot later than I would have liked to get one out, sorry. Hopefully the length makes up for it, or something. Their relationship is gradually changing and interesting things will come up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**REVIEWED - **

Thank you so much for those who reviewed and everyone else who likes the story.

Autumgold

Thank you so much, I think they're a great couple too. I always thought they had such compatible personalities and they had such a unique bond in the books. So here's more and yes laptop is all better.

Arpad Hrunta

Thank you hun. I'm glad you like my Luna, I was hoping I'm not writing her non-canon. Glad to see she's received well.

Houseofcorbierre

Awwww thank you so much hun. Your review made my day when I saw it. I'm really glad you enjoy it and it means the world to be appreciated as a writer.


End file.
